Sytuacja nieco za gorąca
Wstęp Video: Total Drama Mission - opening Sypialnia Fajnych Agentów 137px Alarm i czerwone światło. Gwen przykłada głowę poduszką. Duncan: (zaspany) A to co znowu...?! Trent: (nagle się budzi) A! Co?! Gdzie?! Jak?! (spadł z łóżka) ...co jjjest grane? (i omdlał) Duncan wręcz zeskakuje z łóżka wprost na Trenta. Trent: Ekh! (stęknięcie Trenta i odgłos łamanych kończyn) ... Sypialnia Polityków Śledczych Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Alarm i czerwone światło. DJ i Sadie biegają z krzykiem w kółko, a Cody stoi gdzieś po środku biiiidny, zaspany, z workami pod oczami i się gapi. '' '''Cody': Allle oni biegajjją! ...W tym momencie DJ wpadł na Cody'ego i przewrócił się razem z nim. Chwilę potem o leżącą dwójkę potknęła się Sadie i również padła na ziemię. Kabina zwierzeń Christie: (worki pod oczami; wali się w głowę) ---- Chris z głośnika: POŻAR, LUDZIE! POOOOOOŻAR! TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA, POWTARZAM, TO NIE ĆWICZENIA! Chef z głośnika: Serio? Chris z głośnika: TAK! Z kim ja muszę pracować?... Jeżeli chcecie wystąpić w następnym sezonie, to radzę WIAĆ!!! AAAAAA! Jakieś trzaski i głos skwierczącego kurczaka na patelni. Bridgette: Szybko, wychodzimy! ...I cała drużyna Śledczych wybiegła z pomieszczenia zupełnie deptając Cody'ego. Słychać odgłos łamanych kości. Cody: MOJE ŻEBRA! (wstaje i podchodzi do drzwi) No, przynajmniej twarz ocalała... (i wtedy ktoś zatrzaskuje mu drzwi na nosie) hahaha, booli... (Cody pada na ziemię) Hol Wszędzie są płomienie. Trochę tu jasno i gorąco... Obie drużyny - nawet Cody, choć trochę potłuczony - są już w holu. Cody: O raju! To to nie był kolejny żart Chirsa? Duncan: No a jak myślisz?! DJ: Aaa, amusiu! (kuli się) Ja nie chcę umierać! (ssie palec) Bridgette: Weź się w garść, DJ! (podnosi DJa, ale on nadal ssie palec, więc Bridge go policzkuje) Hej, ludzie! Musimy działać, razem, jeżeli chcemy... Wszyscy zaczęli biec przez hol. Katie: Tędy! Bridgette:...przeżyć. (westchnięcie i zaczyna biec) ... Koniec holu; wszędzie płomienie. Christie: Świetnie! Zawsze marzyłam o śmierci w gronie takich głąbów, jak wy! Gwen: Nie pozwalaj sobie... Duncan: Jakieś pomysły na przeżycie? Zgłasza się Cody. Duncan: Czyli, że nie. Noah: A czy wy wiecie w ogóle, gdzie jest wejście? Wszyscy są skołowani. Noah: Aha, tak myślałem. Duncan: Nie wymądrzaj się jajogłowy! (grozi mu pięścią) Nagle się zawaliła jakaś wielka rura zagradzając im drogę powrotną. Destin: Taak, teraz to już nie zawrócimy... Sadie: O nie! Płomienie są coraz bardziej... em... płomieniste...?! (przez przypadek tuli się do Katie) Katie: Gdzie z tymi łapami, siusiumajtku?! W tym czasie Noah puka w wielką rurę i przykłada do niej ucho. Po chwili wyjmuje z bokserek(bo wszyscy są w piżamach^^) jakiś długopis i przekłuwa nim blachę. Z rury zaczyna się uwalniać woda... Nagle otwór się drastycznie powiększa, a woda wylatuje jak szalona i moczy wszystkich dookoła a samego Noah przenosi na sam koniec holu. Ogień wokoło został zneutralizowany. Katie: Łał, brawo Noah! Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki mądry! (i ściska biedaka trochę go dusząc) Gwen: Em... To może byśmy tak zaczęli uciekać, co? (i otwiera jakieś drzwi) Trent: Tak, właśnie! Jestem za. Duncan do Trenta: (wchodzi przez drzwi) Hehehehe, kołek. Trent do Duncana: Ej, a to co to miało znaczyć?! Nagle cała reszta wbiega przez drzwi taranując biednego Trencika. Kolejny korytarz Bridgette: Ale tutaj są trzy drogi! Która prowadzi do wyjścia? Gwen: Proponuję się podzielić na 3 oddziały. Przynajmniej 1/3 z nas przeżyje... Noah: Albo nikt. (wszyscy się na niego gapią) Za nami były jeszcze jedne drzwi. (nagle jakaś rura zagrodziła drogę powrotną) Ok, nic nie mówiłem... DJ: Proponuję iść w prawo. Cody: (coś wylicza na palcach) Ja osobiście poszedłbym w lewo. Katie&Sadie: A ja prosto. Katie: Ej, papuga! Sadie: Ja pierwsza zamierzałam to powiedzieć! Katie: Ach tak? Więc dobrze. Pójdźmy razem. Kto jest ze mną oprócz dziewczyny-z-końskim-zadkiem? Sadie: Ej! Duncan: Eee... To ja idę z panem pandą. Cody: (bo Cody ma podbite oka)''Z jakim pandą? '''Duncan': Spójrz lustro, to się dowiesz. Gwen: To ja też idę z Codym... Trent: I ja! (nadmierny entuzjazm) Nagle nastąpiło małe trzęsionko ziemi. Christie: Co to niby było?! Noah: Radzę się pospieszyć, zaraz budynek się zawali! Nagle z sufitu zaczęła tryskać woda. Peeeeełno wody. Bridgette: Przynajmniej nie spłoniemy... I na chwilę zgasło światło, a wszyscy w krzyk. Gdy znowu się zapaliło DJ był w ramionach Duncana, więc Dunek go upuścił. DJ: Sorki, boje się ciemności. Bridgette: Ja idę z DJem! I wszyscy zaczęli gadać, a chwilę później trochę szoknięci udali się w swoje korytarze w takich oto grupkach: Grupka Cody'ego: *Cody *Duncan *Trent *Gwen *Christie Grupka Katie&Sadie: *Katie *Sadie *Noah *Destin Grupka DJa: *DJ *Bridgette *Sierra *Ryan Grupka Cody'ego Wszyscy biegną tak szybko jak mogą. Języki ognia trochę jakby ich gonią... Duncan: Ej, przewodniku...? Daleko jeszcze?! Cody: A bo ja...(walnął się w jakąś rurę i upadł)...wieeem...? Trent: (pomaga Cody'emu wstać) Wszystko w porządku, kolo? Christie: Zaraz... to budynek się pali, a ty anwet nie wiesz, dokąd my biegniemy?! Cody: Nie, niby skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? Christie: Ugh! Cudownie! Dane mi spłonąć żywcem wśród bandy ptasichmóżdżków! Duncan: Zamknij się, dobra? Ta twoja paplanina już mnie wkurza, "królewno"... Gwen: No to jesteśmy ugotowani... Nagle dobiegają do końca korytarza. Ups, przejścia brak... Duncan: Tak i to dosłownie. (patrzy na odległy ogień z miną "o fu*k!") Jeśli tego nie przeżyjemy, to pamiętaj... TO TWOJA WINA, KURDUPLU! (i przykłada Cody'emu pięść do nosa) Grupka Katie&Sadie Katie i Sadie się kłócą, a Noah i Destin stoją jak te słupy soli pod ścianą i czekają na koniec. Katie: Mówię ci, że wyjście jest w prawo! Sadie: Tak? Ty nawet do spożywczego po drugiej stronie ulicy byś nie trafiła! Katie: A czy widzisz gdzieś tu ulicę mądralo? Sadie: No nie, ale... Katie: No więc ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, bo już sama nie wiesz, o czym mówisz! Nagle przez korytarz przejechała jakaś pogwizdująca małpa w melexie. Katie: No dobra, niech będzie lewo. Sadie: Ale ta małpka jechała w prawo, tam pewnie jest wyjście! Katie: A jeśli przyjechała z zewnątrz...? Grupka DJa Ciemno i wody po kolana. Z każdym krokiem wody więcej... Bridgette: Chyba zasilanie poszło... DJ: Nie wydaje wam się, że z każdym krokiem tej wody jest więcej? Sierra idzie dość niepewnie. Ryan: Coś się stało? Sierra: Bo... bo... bo ja... Ryan: Boisz się ciemności? Sierra: Cii! Nie chcę, żeby ktoś o tym wiedział...! Ryan: Spokojnie, mi amore, nic nikomu nie powiem. Będę milczał jak grób. A teraz pozwól się poprowadzić... (chwyta Sierrę za łapkę, a ona chichocze trochę jak idiotka) Nagle Bridgette się potknęła i cała zanurzyła się w wodzie. Bridgette: (wstała i wyciska wodę z włosów) Świetnie, budynek zaraz się zawali, nie wiem czy przeżyję, a teraz jeszcze to! (i kichnęła) DJ: Nie przejmuj się, Bridge. Wszystko będzie dobrze. DJ położył Bridgette rękę na ramieniu, a ona się zarumieniła. Zaraz potem zakłopotany wielkolud wziął swoją łapkę. Bridgette: Hej! Chyba widze wyjście! (wskazuje łapką na wprost) Nagle wszyscy zaczynają biec. Sierra się potyka, ale Ryan ją łapie w locie. Nagle ich oczy spotkały się... romantycznie! Już chcieli się pocałować, gdy nagle zmyła ich fala, która zaraz potem dorwała DJa i Bridgette. ... Cała grupa: AAAAA! I spadają na... piasek?! Bridgette: (kaszle) Co... co to jest...? Plaża?! Chris: Tak, brawo, Bridgette! To jest tzw. PLAAAŻA. Jako, że wam pierwszym udało się wydostać z opresji, możecie się trochę popluskać! ...A tam jest poczęstunek. I wskazał na stół z najpyszniejszymi rzeczami, jakie można, a może i nie można, sobie wyobrazić. Przynajmniej po tylu tygodniach kuchni Chefa... A więc odrazu wszyscy pognali do stołu i wzięli się za pałaszowanie kąsków. Grupka Cody'ego Trent: (złapał nagle Gwen za ee... twarz) Gwen, jeśli tego nie przeżyjemy, to chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała... Gwen: Tak...? Trent: Że... Duncan: Ej, tu jest właz! Spadamy! (i wskoczył do głazu, a zaraz po nim Cody) Gwen: No idź już, Trent! (i wepchnęła go do włazu, a zaraz potem sama tam wskoczyła i właz zamknęła) Jakieś dziwne miejsce Gwen: Uff, jeszcze trochę i bylibyśmy grillowanymi "agentami". Jak w ogóle Chris mógł do czegoś takiego dopuścić?! Cody: Nie mam pojęcia, ale wiem jedno, Gwen... Duncan: Przestań pleść farmazony cieniasie, WIEJEMY! I biegną... Trent: Ej, widział ktoś Christie?! Reszta: O.O" Gwen: I tak jej nie lubiłam... Christie Christie: Holograficzny ogień?! Tekturowe atrapy?! Elektroniczna małpa w melexie?! Aaaargh! Otaczają mnie GŁĄBY! (nagle jakieś wtrząsy) I co znowu?! Sztuczne trzęsienie ziemi?!! O nie... Tym razem NIE DAM się nabrać! I nagle ziemia się pod nią zapadła. Christie: AAAAAA! Christie wpadła do wielkiego zbiornika z zielona galaretą. Nagle koło niej przepływa jakiś dziwny stwór. Po chwili Christie z krzykiem wybieguje z galaretowatego basenu. Studio Chris: Ha! A to dobre! A masz ty nieznośna jędzo! Chef: Ekhem... jesteśmy na wizji, Chris. Chris: I co z tego? Nie znoszę tej pożal-się-Boże siostrzenicy! Ty wiesz jaka ona jest pyskata, kiedy jej matki nie ma w domu?! Zabiera mi całe kieszonkowe! (foch) ...ona nie ma kablówki. Chef: Aaaa, no chyba, że tak. Chris: To co? Podkręcimy nieco atmosferę? (zaciera rączki) Chef: Jak chcesz. (i zakłada jakąś maskę na oczy) Chris: Ej no! Trochę uczuuuucia, stary! Z takim podejściem do niczego w życiu nie dojdziesz. (Chef strzelił mu w twarz z pistoletu na gluty podobnego do tego z Planu) Ała! Ej, to byłe nie... (i znowu dostał) Grupka Katie&Sadie Cała wesoła gromadka ucieka przed laserami. Katie: To twoja wina, wielorybico! Sadie: CO?! To ty chciałaś iśc w lewo! Katie: A właśnie, że nie! Noah: Katie jest taka zaborcza w tych swoich sprzeczkach...! Destin: Taak. I nagle Katie podciął laser. Tzn. wylaserował jej w papcia i Katie upadła. Sadie: Katie! Nic ci nie jest?! Katie: Ugh! Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Z całej tej bandy patałachów tylko Noah może tak do mnie mówić! (i wstała) Sadie: Co? Dlaczego?! Katie: Bo wy jesteście wrogami! Co nie, Noah? Noah: Taak, jasne. (bez przekonania) Sadie: Możemy stracić życie, a ciebie obchodzi tylko to durne reality-show?! Katie: Ha, ha, ha, przecież to oczywiste, że to sprawka Chrisa! Chwila ciszy. Destin: I ty na to wpadłaś? Katie: Nie, Duncan tak powiedział! (tym razem to Destinek walnął się w łeb) Noah: Ej, co to miało być? Destin: Co? Noah: Nie obrażaj mojego kapitana! Destin: Zakochałeś się czy jak...? I nagle między wszystkimi strzelił laser. Sadie: Pogadacie o tym później! Grupka Cody'ego Wszyscy zjeżdżają w czymś na kształt zjeżdżalni tyle, że to... szyb na odpadki? Gwen: A nie mówiłam, żeby tam nie wchodzić?! Wszyscy: AAAAA! I nagle wszyscy wpadli do jakiegoś wielkiego, śmierdzącego kosza na odpadki na plaży. Gwen: Tak, zawsze marzyłam o tym, by zajeżdżać końskim łajnem na pół kilometra... Cody: Hej, rozchmurz się, Gwen! Przynajmniej żyjemy! Chris: Heeej! Witajcie w kontenerze-na-luzerów, hah! Duncan: Taa, wiedziałem, że to twoja sprawka... Trent: To czemu nic nie mówiłeś?! Chwila ciszy. Duncan: Tak się tylko mówi. Trent i Cody: Aaaaa. Bridgette: (serfuje, ale kończy i wychodzi na plażę z deską) Cześć wam! Chodźcie do wody! Jest cuuudowna! Co nie DJ? DJ: Tak, masz rację. (i zajada burito) Cody: Czy to... burito? (muzyczka i oprawa graficzna, jakby burito było bogiem) Musze je mieć! (już chce biec w tamtym kierunku, kiedy Chris go zatrzymuje kijem) Chris: A, a, a! (pokazuje paluszkiem, że "nie wolno) Tamta plaża i smakołyki są tylko dla zwycięzców. Jako, że przybyliście tutaj drudzy musicie odbyć karę. Będziecie tu siedzieć i śmierdzieć, aż do przyjścia ostatniej grupy i Christie. Miłego dnia! Gwen: A *BEEP* się Chris! Ja stąd wychodzę! I Gwen już próbuje wyjść z kontenera, kiedy nagle dookoła(kontenera) pojawia się mnóstwo wściekłych psów. Chris: Hahaha! Zdziwiona?! Szkoda, że nie widziałaś swojej miny, hahahah! (i dostał gnojem w twarz od Gwen) ...Już się nie odzywam. Duncan i Gwen przybijają piątkę. Chris wyciąga kartę, przejeżdża nią po szczelinie w skalewychodził ze skały i wchodzi przez ukryte drzwi. Głos Chrisa: MOJA FRYZURA! A NIECH CIĘ, GOTHKO! Gwen: Jakoś to mnie nie rusza... Christie Christie: Cała zajeżdżam szlamem, moja koszula z Le Pierre Male-Famale jest do wyrzucenia, a moja fryzura kompletnie zniszczona! Co jeszcze się złego wydarzy?! Małpa w melexie: Hej, mała... podwieźć cię? Christie: AAAAA! Kosmita w puszce: Rurururu... cześć Chris-tie! Christie: AAAAA! Nagle Christie natyka się na Chefa. Christie: AAAAA! CHef: AAAAA! I po chwili ciszy strzelił jej w twarz glutem. Christie: Dom wariatów! DOM WARIATÓW!! (i ucieka przed siebie) Plaża Zachód słońca. Sierra: (siedząc na wiązance z bambusa obok Rayana, Bridgette i DJa) Ale... ale to piękne! Ryan: Zgadzam się z tobą, mi amore! ...Gdyby tak tylko ta wiązanka nie była ze sztucznego tworzywa! Bridgette: A daj spokój Ryan! I tak jest cudooownie! (wzruszyła się) Sierra i Ryan patrzyli na siebie w taki romantyczny sposób. DJ nagle szepnął coś Bridgette do ucha. Bridgette: Em... to my idziemy jeszcze trochę posufrować, nie, DJ? DJ: T-tak, jasne! I poszli. Ryan złapał Sierrę za rękę. Ryan: Sierra, jest coś, co od dawna chciałem ci wyznać...! Sierra: (czerwona jak burak) Ty... nazwałeś mnie.. po imieniu. Ryan: Tak, SIerro. Bo prawda jest taka, że... Ryan i Sierra patrzą na siebie przez chwilę. Już chłopak zamierza ją pocałować, kiedy nagle z jakiegoś tajemniczego przejścia w klifie wypada na nich Christie. Ryan: (wstał rozzłoszczony) Do diabła! Kiedy wy mi ją wreszcie pozwolicie pocałować! Sierra zrobiła się tak czerwona, że wręcz nie da się tego opisać.^^ Po chwili jednak wstała, wzięła się na odwagę i pocałowała Ryana.ja już się nie mogłam doczekać=^^= Grupka Katie&Sadie W skrócie: Katie się pyta Sadie, gdzie chłopacy, ona wzrusza ramionami, a Noah i Destin wiszą gdzieś przyklejeni do ściany gumą do żucia, którą uprzednio żuł ten drugi.^^ Katie: Budynek się pali, a my już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie znajdziemy wyjścia! Nigdy! ...A to wszystko twoja wina! Sadie: CO?! Dlaczego moja?! Katie: To ty wtedy chciałaś jechać na wymarzone wakacje do jakiegoś durnego kurortu w Ontario! I czemu ja się na to zgodziłam?! Sadie: Bo-...! Katie: Nawet... do mnie... nie mów! Wtem ziemia zaczęła się ruszać. Sadie: Aaaa! Co to jest?! I nagle z podłogi po obu stronach wyłoniły się śniany, które niebezpiecznie zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać. Sadie: ...Bo jesteśmy NPNCŻ! (dokończyła Sadie) Katie: Zaraz zginiemy, a ty mi tu mówisz skrótami?! ...Aaaa. (zajarzyła dopiero po chwili) Nadal tak... myślisz? Sadie: Tak! W końcu nawet NPNCŻINWW się kiedyś kłócą, to czemu my nie możemy? Byłaś moją pierwszą przyjaciółką jaką miałam i jedyną! Katie: Och Sadie! Przepraszam! To była moja wina! Sadie: Nie, to ja przepraszam! Byłam taka samolubna! I rzuciły się sobie w objęcia z płaczem. Katie: Z nikim bardziej nie chciałabym zginąć, Sadie. Sadie: Ja też nie, Katie! I czekały na śmierć... Kiedy nagle ziemia się zapadła, a Katie i Sadie wylądowały na jakiejś metalowej zjeżdżalni. Katie&Sadie: AAAAAAA! Katie i Sadie wypadły z szybu na plażę. Wszyscy biją brawo nawet Noah&Destin... zaraz! skąd oni się tu wzięli?! ...A grupka Cody'ego, cała w łajnie, szykuje pięści do spuszczenia manta. Chris: (łezka mu się kręci w oku, a on ją zbiera palcem i się wzrusza) Ach! Cóż za pieeeękne zakończenie! Nawet moje weszki się wzruszyły! (zbliżenie na płaczące wszy, które wydmuchują nosy w chusteczki) ...Zaraz! Nie, żebym miał wszy, hehehe! (zakłopotany) Duncan: Już... po... WAS! Katie&Sasie: AAAA! Katie: Sadie, zostaniesz moją NPNCŻINWW? Sadie: Jasne! A ty moją? Katie: No pewnie! (i się przytulają) Zakończenie Kontener z łajnem i śmieciami Katie i Sadie są w kontenerze, przy którym szczekają wściekłe psy. Katie: To twoja wina, Sadie! Sadie: Ach tak? Rozwiązuje nasze NPNCŻINWW! Katie: Świetnie! Sadie: Świetnie! Kamera leci na księżyc. Po dłuższej chwili słychać wesoły chichot NPNCŻINWW. ... Chris: To już wszystko na dziś! Czy Sierra i Ryan wreszcie zostaną parą? Czy jutro wreszcie pobawimy się w coś bardziej "grzecznego"? ...Skądże! No cóż ludziska, do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! Zajawka następnego odcinka Same głosy. Christie: To nie jest śmieszne! Duncan: A to dziwne, bo ja mam ubaw po pachy! Noah: Tak, zwalcie na tego, co nie umie robić kawałów. Katie: Zaczekaj, Noah! ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki